I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, the invention relates to an efficient downlink frame structure for a wireless communication system.
II. Related Art
Wireless communication systems are often confronted with similar performance issues. For example, a wireless communication systems needs to support many clients by enabling each of the clients to rapidly acquire and process the information provided by the system. Additionally, the clients or subscriber stations need to be able to address parameters and factors that degrade performance, such as inter-cell interferences.
It is desirable for a wireless system to address various aspects such as the above-mentioned performance issues in a manner that optimizes system performance.